


Bunker Bonkers

by QuietDoe



Category: 60 Seconds! (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Diary/Journal, Post-Apocalypse, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDoe/pseuds/QuietDoe
Summary: The post-apocalypse from the perspective of young Timmy.





	Bunker Bonkers

Dear Diary,

Today's been a funny sort of day. I woke up extra early and mom made sunnyside up! It was de-lish-us! Delishus. De-li-cious! I don't really know how to spell that. Anyways, you're probably wondering WHY mom got us up early today, right? Right? Today was going to be our yearly picnic! Yummy! ... But that didn't happen. Why? Shhh, I'll get to that in a second!

After breakfast, mom said we had some free time to get ready. I didn't get dressed yet. Nope! Still in my PJs - my favourite blue and yellow striped t-shirt, brown overalls and cosy grey slippers (actually they haven't been washed in a while - DON'T TELL MOM!) I'm not lazy either. Promise. Diary I've already told you how many times I've helped decorate the house using my new crayons. Mom said she liked it but she painted over my drawings. I wonder why? She never paints over the pictures on the fridge. She's weird sometimes. Mary's also weird! You remember Mary, right? My BIG sis! Both in size and age. Shhh that's our SECRET. Promise you won't tell her - she'll get mad otherwise. GULP! Mary's always playing that noisy tuba of her's and this morning was no different. I don't like it. It hurts my ears. I told her it's annoying but dad said it's actually 'bell-ow-ing'. I don't know what that means, do you? Probably just means noisy but nicer.

What was I doing? Oh yeah! I was coloring. A nice bright red car - the one dad's been dreaming of... But he can't get one anymore. Huh? Are they no longer sold? No! Oh right - I still haven't told you what happened today. BRRTZT BRRTZT! The radio screeched. We could barely make out what he said but dad could. Dad said he said "You have 60 seconds to e-va-ku-ate into your bunker before de-ton-a-tion!" BOOM! Quickly, dad rushed around and throwing things into the bunker. Soup cans, water bottles, a map and even that noisy radio. Then he threw us down here. Called it a "mad dash". Sounds kinda scary... We had to hurry! It really was like a movie. Too bad we didn't see anything but we heard it. BOOM! PEW PEW! BOOOOOOOM! (There were no guns - don't panic Diary!) Luckily, I managed to take 2 very important things to me; you and Teddy the teddy bear. Now it won't be so lonely and boring. I'm a little sad I couldn't bring my crayons. But Mary couldn't take her tuba hehe~! Yay!

I've just asked dad how long we've been down here. He said "10 minutes". It feels like forever! I'm so BORED. The bunker is dull grey like my slippers (and it smells like them too) and cold. I'm shivering. I don't like it. And everyone is silent. I hope the bunker won't always be this boring. At least no more school - yay!

Oh! Gotta go now Diary. Mom's brought the playing cards so we're going to pass the time. Maybe dad can teach us "gam-bull-ing" or sis can tell us our fortunes! Teddy wants to join in too so we'll have to leave you for now Diary. Don't fear because we'll come back - promise. So that's how we ended up not going to our picnic and why we're stuck down here instead. I hope it won't always be this boring! Gotta go play now. We'll keep you updated. Life in the bunker...

It's kinda like a movie!


End file.
